A New Life
by One Thousand Trees with Ribbon
Summary: Kagome is always shown as the weak, defenseless, and helpless one. But after another attack, Kagome meets someone who might just help her get her act together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hey! So, this is my first Inuyahsa fanfiction, and I do know that the chapters are kinda short – but there are gonna be a lot of them, just so you know. **

**Anyways, if any of you have read my other really bad first fanfics, I apologize for not updating in almost a year, but there were some – uh –complications, and I had to stop for a awhile. But, if for some crazy reason you actually **_**liked**_** those fanfics, I am seriously considering deleting both of them. So if you want them saved from utter destruction; tell me! In review form, or else, by 6/1/11 they are coming down. Anyways, I haven't seen the Inuyahsa the Final Act episodes yet because they don't have them in English yet, so if I screw up anything that's supposed to happen then I'm sorry!So, you know what comes next:**

**Summary – Kagome is always shown as the weak, defenseless, and helpless one. But after another attack, Kagome meets someone who might just help her get her act together.**

**So, I'll stop boring you and get on with the story, but I can't start before I say:**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha! :(**

**Prologue**

I couldn't even try to compare who I am now to who I was then. We're almost different people. It reminds me of when I used try so hard to get Inuyasha to see that I'm my own person, that no matter how similar we look, I wasn't Kikyou. He doesn't make that mistake anymore. Now, it's so painfully obvious, no one mistakes us.

No more of those short school uniforms that made fighting so hard –that was taught to me by Kanji, the first piece of good advice she gave and not the last.

My full spiritual powers are now under my control. No longer do I fight with just my bow and arrows. I carry a katana on my hip, one that I am very skilled in wielding. My normal garb is that of a fully trained miko; a kimono that looks identical to Kikyou's. But my warrior wear is much different. I wear it constantly underneath my kimono, much like Sango does. She is actually the one who gave it to me, she said that it resembles Midoriko's, and I was honored to take it.

The katana remains in a silver sheath, while my bow is slung over one shoulder and my arrows over the other. My skills now surpass Sango's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's, but I don't boast.

I no longer need a protector like I once did. But I don't verbalize it, it reminds Inuyasha of those days, the ones he experienced after I vanished on the field.

He misses having someone to protect. He doesn't say it but I can tell.

And sometimes, I miss being protected.

**Well...That's the prologue, I know its super short, but can I get a review? The first chapter is already typed, so all I want is one review and I'll put it up. Make it two though and I'll start the second chapter way earlier than I'm planning. And sorry if any of the characters are really OOC, even though you only heard from Kagome.**

**REVIEW!It only takes two seconds and there is no charge! :p**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** Hi again! Okay, you guys are amazing, not only did I get the 2 reviews I was hoping for, but you also gave me alerts and some favorites! I love you all! So, because I am a girl of my word, I give you chapter one. And a special shout out to – **

**Kunfupandalover**** – Here's your update! Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^**

**Civic31**** – I really didn't expect anyone to "fall in love" with my story so fast, and your review made my day! Thanks so much! :)**

** I you like this next chapter as much as you loved the prologue!**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter One

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

All day long he had sensed something, something that he couldn't identify. And it was driving him absolutely insane. He had actually lashed out at some of his group members from the stress that this unidentifiable paranoia was giving him.

He had been sloppy in his earlier battles, though his style was normally all over the place, he was unusually unfocused while fighting a bear yokai, and it had managed to strike him in the chest, opening four long gashes across his torso; which, of course, sent Kagome into a frenzy of panic. She had screamed his name, and had attempted to fire a spiritual arrow to kill the yokai, but it had only skimmed its left paw and made the yokai angrier.

It had charged towards Kagome, and had gotten Inuyasha's adrenalin going so that he had been able to use the last of his strength to save her. Though he would never tell her, he secretly needed her there, if not to collect jewel shards, to help him in battle.

Whenever Kagome was there, he had always felt the need to impress her, and if she ever got in the way – to protect her, because she obviously couldn't do that herself.

Although she wasn't in the beginning, she was now part of the reason that he still wanted to become a full demon. As a full demon he could protect her better than he could now, and that was all that mattered.

Of course there was still the matter of Kikyou, but after spending close to 3 years with Kagome, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't mistake her for Kikyou. Of course they looked alike, but whenever she would smile that smile, or scream his name out in concern, it melted the ice around his heart just a little. Something that Kikyou had never done.

His and Kikyou's relationship had been nothing more than a common saying Kagome had once used – misery loves company.

After the battle Kagome had put her arm around his torso, and had slung his arm over her shoulder, so that she was gently supporting him as they walked towards a safer place to rest.

Sango and Miroku had followed closely behind, discussing the possibility of returning to Kaede's village by themselves for herbs to help Inuyasha. He had protested, saying that he didn't need any of the old hag's remedies to get better – he was a hanyou after all. But Kagome had also insisted that they needed healing herbs, and in the end Sango had sent Shippou and Kirara to fetch them.

And that is how they got to where they were now. In the middle of a giant clearing, with Kagome standing over his exposed torso with her futuristic medical supplies out, and the monk and the demon slayer somewhere to his right, with an occasional "HENTAI!" heard every once and a while, followed by the clear sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Kagome once again pressed a wet cloth to his open wounds – which had started to heal a little – but it still stung whenever she touched it, and he couldn't help but give an occasional wince of pain, hoping that Kagome wouldn't notice. She did.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized. Removing the cloth from his chest. He looked up at her, just wishing that the runt and Kirara would get back soon. The uneasy feeling wasn't helping his recovery at all.

"Feh." He responded. "Just wait 'til the others get back from Kaede's," She tried to put the cloth on his chest again, but he swatted it away. " And don't touch me with that wench, it hurts."

An angry look crossed her face. "I'm just trying to help! And of course it's gonna hurt, you have four open wounds on your chest!" He turned his head.

"They're nothing, I'm a hanyou, remember?" They're gonna be healed up by tomorrow, just you wait." He wished she would just walk away and pretend not to care, that way this wouldn't be so embarrassing. His uneasiness was also getting worse, growing every second.

"But they're not healed _now _so –

Kagome never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment Shippou and Kirara burst through the clearing, Shippou with a terrified expression on his face. Inuyasha's paranoia hit a new high then, like something inside him had exploded, and he knew that all of his uneasiness had been warning him of this moment, which was not good.

Because he was lying on the ground in serious pain, Miroku was nearly unconscious with several slap marks across his face, and all they're front line consisted of was a kitzune, an untrained priestess, a seemingly terrified demon cat – which was quite unusual – and an extremely ticked off demon slayer still in her kimono.

Somewhere close by, a ferocious roar was heard, one that sounded like a growl Inuyasha could have produced, only multiplied by ten thousand. It was clear that whatever made this horrendous sound was what had scared Shippou and Kirara.

Inuyasha attempted to get up, but couldn't manage, and fell back down to the earth with a light thud.

The earth started to shake then, and it wasn't a light rumbling, more like an earthquake was approaching. Kagome stumbled and lost her balance, landing on her knees. Another roar came, making it sound as if the monster was already on top of them.

Inuyasha knew that this was bad, very bad. Two eyes appeared from the thick foliage, two blood red eyes that seemed to have no pupils.

The shaking of the Earth and the deafening roars made it impossible to not want to curl up and pray for your life, Sango was on her knees now, and Shippou looks as if he had passed out.

The monster yokai stepped out from inside the shade of the trees, and into the light.

The fear that ran through them all was enough to kill.

**So, I'm now trying my hand at a cliffhanger, or a "cliffie", but I don't know if it was good or bad. So, you should tell me! Review, review, review! And, once again, sorry if any of the characters are too OOC, or if anything is spelled wrong – 'cause there's like, a million way to spell every stinkin' Japanese word! There was a little Kikyou-bashing in there, sorry if you hate it. And, for the next chapter, that I have started! I want two reviews! *GASP*! Yes, two, but I trust you guys, so –**

**REVIEW! There is **_**still **_**no charge! :p :p**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Oh. My. Gondola. I love you all so much! I was seriously almost in tears when I saw how many reviews I got, and there were so many right**__**after I posted the chapter, I got more 4 more than I asked for, you guys are awesome! Thanks to – **

**Civic31**** – Thanks for the heads up on cliffhangers, I was really curious, and thanks for the fast review!**

**Kunfupandalover**** – Thanks! Here's the update, man!**

**Rusted Kaibutso**** – Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me! And thanks for telling me about the spelling error, I'll make sure to read my draft more carefully this time!**

** So, to do justice to all of you who reviewed and asked for more, I am starting this chapter two days earlier than I planned! But, after reading my last chapter online, I decided that if I wanted this story to pass 12 chapters, I needed to make them shorter, so this one is quite a bit shorter than the last one, just a heads up. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did it would suck. Just saying.**

Chapter 2

The yokai was unlike any they had ever encountered.

It was twice the size of Sesshoumaru's full dog yokai form. It was colored a dark brown, its paws were gigantic, and the claws on the beast were at least the size of Inuyasha .

Overall, it was obvious that this was a bear yokai, only enhanced somehow; it had grown in strength and power in some unnatural way, so it was no surprise when Kagome felt the familiar tugging sensation of the sacred jewel shards.

She spotted one shard in its forehead, and two more in its chest plate. She could almost say for certain that it had another somewhere else in its enormous body, but it was hard to see from her half curled up position on the ground.

She turned over slightly, the creature was still roaring in anger, so it was a struggle to do anything with the massive pain in her head. She was looking for Inuyasha, whom she was worried for because of the sheer volume the yokai was making. His ears were so much more sensitive than hers, and hers had just started to go numb.

She saw him lying over on the ground where she had left him to tend to his wounds, and from the look of things, he was trying his hardest not to black out.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in concern, but he couldn't hear her over the roars of the bear yokai.

She was also scared for Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara. The cat yokai was snuggling Sango's leg as she lay curled up in a ball with her hands over her ears, her hiraikotsu lying discarded to her left. Kagome knew that the only reason she wasn't also curling up in a ball and crying her eyes out from the noise was because her ears had now gone numb, and the growls from the yokai were lessened in volume to her.

Miroku was still unconscious, but no doubt if he had woken up he would have just blacked out again. Shippou was in the same position, as was Inuyasha, who looked as if he had finally succumbed, and was passed out on the forest ground.

So, that just left her. Kagome. A priestess with no training, who was hopeless with her weapon, to fight the monstrous yokai. Would all six of them have stood a chance? Yes. But, could she do this alone?

Not in a million years, or, in her case, not in 500 years.

**See what I told you? Shorter. So, again, sorry for any OCCness, or, badness with this chapter. Before I post the next one, how 'bout we try to get this story to ten reviews? It may take a while, but all I need are four more, 'cause you guys are awesome and I know you can do it. Hoped you liked it!**

** REVIEW! :p ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

** Hi again. So, not quite the 10 reviews I wanted, but hey, it's early, and quite frankly I'm a pushover. So, even though I only have 9 reviews, I give you Chapter 3. Thanks to all you regular reviewers, you guys rock! But come on people – some other guys gotta review! So, here we go – **

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter Three

Kagome has never been as terrified before as she was now.

Sure, there were plenty of times before in the Sengoku Jidai where she's been frightened, but she had always had Inuyasha by her side; or, at the least, another one of her habitual companions, or Kouga.

But now, she was alone. Every other one of her friends had gone down, and the yokai hadn't dealt a single blow yet. The ground was still quaking, and the roars were still like echoing through the Forest of Inuyasha, although they sounded more like a dull hum to her.

She still wasn't quite sure why she wasn't quivering on the ground like Sango, but she did have the blood of a Miko in her, so anything was possible.

The gigantic bear yokai stepped forward once again; it seemed to have sensed that Kagome was its only threat here.

She picked herself off from the ground as fast as she could with the Earth crumbling beneath her feet, and wobbled over to the edge of the clearing, leaning heavily on a tree. She took her bow off from her shoulder, and slipped an arrow out from her quiver.

She placed positioned herself so that her back was pressed up against the tree, but she was facing the yokai – which had turned now and was trying to spot her amongst the trees.

She placed her hand around the wrapped section of her bow, and set an arrow on top of her hand. The ground was shaky, making the arrow fall off of the notch several times. When the arrow finally stayed were it was supposed to set, she raised the bow, and stuck out her forefinger to act as a sight, which would have been quite helpful here. She drew back the string, and closed her left eye, aiming for the jewel shard in the bear's head, which was now facing her directly.

Pink light – otherwise known as her spiritual energy – shot out of the arrow as soon as she released it. The arrow flew straight, but missed its target by several yards.

_Amazing. _Thought Kagome, _Just what it needed right now, horrible aim._ She quickly drew another arrow, and notched it similar as to how she did it before.

_**Sense it. **_Kagome was so startled to hear the unexpected voice in her head that she dropped her arrow, which only made the situation worse, because the yokai was closing in.

She darted to a tree nearby the one she was previously at, but this one was far enough away so that she could pause for a moment. _You know, _She thought,_ for as big of yokai as it is, and as powerful as it seems, it doesn't move that fast._

_**Excellent, you've identified its weakness, now, exploit it. **_Great. The voice in her head was back. She notched another arrow.

_Okay, voice in my head, who are you and why have I never heard you before?_ Kagome felt idiotic for even trying to communicate with the voice. She took aim again, trying to hit it in the stomach this time, she released. The arrow missed by a mile.

_**Come Kagome – is now the time for pleasantries? Listen, you must sense them. Do not try to aim with your eyes, sense the presence of the shards in the yokai's body, and transfer your knowledge of the shards presence into your arrow. You have already called out its weakness, so shoot your arrow fast and true.**_

_Well, _Kagome thought, _what do I have to lose? _She felt the presence of the shards, and tried to push the feeling into her fingertips, then into her bow.

The arrow started to glow – such a blinding and light pink that Kagome had to close her eyes, but she didn't lose the location of the presence of the shards.

She released.

**So, sorry if it sucks – its like, 10 p.m. here, so I'm beat, and we just ran suicides in track. So my legs hurt, really bad, and so does the rest of me. We had to do a writing prompt today in English too, and I wrote like, 5 pages on how I like to write. Stupid I know. So, sorry for any OCCness or suckishness. But I just wanna go to bed! SO, please R&R! I want at least 11 reviews, but I would love 12 or 13.**

**REVIEW! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Hey! Thanks to all of the regular reviewers for reviewing – and you gave me 12 reviews, which is AWESOME! A special thanks to a new reviewer:**

**Glon Morski**** – Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry for the OCCness (I just figured out that its OCC and not OOC, whoops :p), but hey – I like sensitive guys! And, most of the "pain" Inuyasha was complaining about was just to hide his embarrassment. And no, sorry, the chapters are going to stay this way.**

** Sorry for not updating in 2 or 3 days, but we've been training in track for our big relay tournament. So – **

** A/N: I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_ The arrow started to glow – such a blinding and light pink that Kagome had to close her eyes, but she didn't lose the location of the presence of the shards._

_ She released._

Now:

Whatever sixth sense she had talking to her in her head was pretty smart, she would give it that.

The arrow she released flew fast and hard into the bear yokai, expelling the two shards lodged in its chest. The now purified pieces of the Shikon no Tama flew several yards to the right of the yokai, but now its main concern now was the miko in front of him, with more power than any miko he had ever encountered. His wounds from her arrow were bleeding badly red now coating his light brown fur, but he was determined to not let anything stop him.

Kagome was simply in shock. She had felt the power in the energy she had shot, and it was unlike any other she had shot before. It was almost if she had called upon the energy of the shards still inside the bear to increase her strength; but most of the raw power in the shot was still hers.

Her hands were still a light pink, and the glow coming off of them was enough to keep the yokai at bay for now, but the pink was slowly fading, and the creature was regaining its earlier cockiness.

_**Do not forget your objective, Kagome. If the yokai reclaims the Shikon, than most of your energy will have been used for nothing. **_

Even though the voice was still a little creepy, as long as it kept giving good advice she was okay with it – for now. Considering the voice's words, she took a quick glance at where the jewel shards were laying, unfortunately the yokai saw her eyes flicker towards them, and its muzzle lifted up into a smirk of sorts.

They both took off towards the shards at the same time.

Realizing that most of her energy had been put into that shot, she knew that she could never beat the bear to the shards in this state – even with him losing blood rapidly. The ground was quaking from the force of such a big yokai bounding across the clearing, and it would have been hard for her to have kept her balance if she were in pristine condition, but drained of her power, she collapsed to her knees, already exhausted.

_Darn it, _she thought, _it only I were as strong as Sango, or even Miroku, than I wouldn't be so helpless at this._ She watched as the yokai closed in on the shards, it had slowed down, as if it were mocking her. It also stumbled slightly, showing just the slightest sign of weakness, but Kagome felt her confidence levels rising again.

Realizing that if she waited any longer, her and her friends were surely doomed, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver, and notched it as she had done so many times before. Aware that she would be using the last of her already fading power, she used the advice that the voice had given her earlier, she homed in on the presence of the Shikon shards still inside the bear.

She released an arrow; the blinding white light came again, temporarily stopping the yokai in his tracks. It had hit its target, and the shard in the yokai's forehead flew out similar to the one before it. Even more blood poured from the creature, and it was aware of its vision becoming fuzzy. The bear was forced down onto one knee, although it wasn't proud of it.

Kagome was in a similar state, on the brink of passing out, though she fought vehemently against the darkness trying to claim her. She struggled to get to her feet, but she was quickly losing that battle.

The pink glow had encased Kagome's hands again, and the yokai was suddenly faced with an ultimatum.

Charge the miko now, in her weakened state, and risk his own health - or go straight for just _one_ of the shards.

The battlefield was now almost even.

**So, there you go, hoped you liked it. Before I update again I would like to try for 15 reviews – though I would love closer to twenty, but I'm a realistic person, and I know that 8 reviews is probably not gonna happen. So, tell me anything, I know it's not really a battle scene, bit it was sorta hard to write, so tell me how I did!**

** REVIEW! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in, um, how long? I have an excuse! Just let me think of one, hhhhmmmmm… Nope, nothing. So, to show how truly sorry I am I will be posting a longer chapter this morning! YAY! (Applause)So, thanks to all you regular reviewers, and a big thanks to our newest one:**

**Sangoscourage**** – That's a really good story idea, but I already have this story planned out!**

**So, let's get started – **

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha **

Chapter 5

The darkness was creeping up on her; invading her mind, black sneaking into the edges of her vision. But the voice in her head was determined not to let her lose.

_**Kagome, dear child, stay awake! I believe in you – in us. Find the strength to win, if not for you, than for your friends.**_

__It wasn't the first time this voice was right about something. _Wait, _Kagome thought, _what do you mean, in us?_

_**Focus! **_The voice screamed, alerting Kagome of the yokai's impending attack. It had decided not to waste its energy on going for one of its lost jewel shards, but to instead go for _her_. The bear had charged, or had tried to charge, considering the amount of blood it had lost, and it had very nearly knocked her back a good twenty feet. She had only avoided it by running straight through its legs, greatly surprising her foe.

Kagome went to pull another arrow from her quiver, but found that when she reached behind her she didn't feel the softness of the feathers on her arrows. She quickly dropped her left shoulder and slid the quiver off, only to be presented with no arrows.

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, _she thought, _now I'm completely defenseless. Got anything to say to that, oh so smart voice in my head?_

She was even more worried now, for the yokai had collected itself once again and was picking its bloody self-off of the forest floor.

_**Calm down child, you may not have any more arrows, but you still have your bow and a field full of discarded weaponry.**_

The bear was now on its feet and was currently given her the stare down. She had understood what the voice had said about using her bow, she had heard stories of how Kikyou had reflected one of Tsubaki's snake's attacks with a simple flick of her wrist, but there was no way she could that. Could she?

_**Believe, child, and most importantly, believe in yourself. **_

__The voice's words had given her some strength, and for once in her life, she felt as if she _was _as good as Kikyou.

The bear was now crouched down, and in a flash it was running towards her again. The ground was violently shaking and it was taking much of Kagome's concentration just to stand up. She flipped her bow around in her right hand, so that the stringed part was faced outward.

_I can do this, I can do this, _Kagome chanted over and over in her mind. The yokai's gigantic right paw was in front of her now, and she knew it was time to act.

She leaned sharply left, and then dashed forward toward the bear's leg. She put her right arm straight back, and tightened her grip on the bow.

_**Believe.**_

And she did. With a burst of blue energy she swung her bow around and slashed almost straight through the yokai's leg. Blood had splattered everywhere, and lots had gotten onto her school uniform, but that wasn't one of her top priorities right now.

The bear tipped back its head and roared in pain. She was sure that that would have busted her friend's eardrums, but a quick look at them told her that they were all still unconscious.

A quick look at her bow told her that she needed a new weapon, and fast. After colliding so hard with the bear's leg it had snapped her bow in two. The still slightly blue bow was laying in pieces around her.

The bear had collapsed near the edge of the clearing; its right leg was now barely hanging onto the rest of its body. It was near death, but wasn't about to give up now.

Kagome had also lost what was left of her spiritual energy, and had collapsed in a bloody heap where she had last attacked the bear. She was still almost conscious, and she could vaguely hear the voice talking to her.

_**No child, you cannot give up now. I will give you all of my remaining spiritual power – the power that you have not yet tapped into.**_

Kagome could now see a pink aura covering her body, and found that she no longer felt drained and weak. She stood up, and knew that if she was to win she would have to borrow one of her friend's weapons.

She could have Sango's hiraikutso, Miroku's staff, or Inuyasha's tessaiga. She knew that Miroku's staff would be little to no help to her, and there was no way she would be able to use the tessaiga. She decided to go with the hiraikutso.

She walked over to where Sango was laying, and knelt down beside her unconscious friend. Kirara was also sleeping in her demon form, and she was lying protectively around Sango's body.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's arm. "It'll be okay." She whispered to her friend.

She slowly got back up, and looked to see where the hiraikutso was, she spotted it just a few feet away from where Sango was lying.

She glanced at the yokai, and saw that it was still trying to get up off the ground, but without a fully functioning right leg it was nearly impossible.

_If I want a small chance at even _hitting _that thing with the hiraikutso, than I need to act fast and hit it while it's down. _Kagome thought.

She leaned down and wrapped her fingers around soft leather hold on top of the hiraikutso. She pulled it off the ground and made an effort to lift it higher, in a throwing position. She tried, but it was too heavy and came crashing back down.

_Great, have any advice for _that _voice?_

It didn't respond.

**YAY! Longest chapter ever! I hope this makes for up not updating in 3 or 4 days. Sorry if I spelled hiraikutso wrong or any other Japanese word wrong. I just woke up, so yeah. Please review!**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Hi again, sorry for not updating in a while, but I had to get, like, 4 final projects done to finish up my school year, which is I only have 10 more days of! So yeah, blame my teachers. For all you reviewers who asked when the fight will finally be over I think that this will be the last battle chapter, so yeah sorry for those who were getting bored with it. So, let's get going!**

** Thanking my reviewers will be at the end!**

** A/N: I don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Previously_

_She leaned down and wrapped her fingers around soft leather hold on top of the hiraikotsu. She pulled it off the ground and made an effort to lift it higher, in a throwing position. She tried, but it was too heavy and came crashing back down._

_ Great, have any advice for that voice?_

_ It didn't respond._

Present

Her situation was deteriorating, fast.

The bear yokai was still down, trying extremely hard to get back into a standing position. But without its right leg it wasn't very likely.

The hiraikotsu was extremely heavy, and even with all her strength she didn't think she would have been able to lift it very high. The yokai was still struggling to stand, getting a little ways up then crashing back down to Earth, causing the ground to shake underneath Kagome's feet.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all still down. She was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't yet awoken, since the bear yokai had stopped its incessant screaming.

She wrapped her fingers around the leather strap of hiraikotsu once again and heaved, bringing it so it was perpendicular to the ground. Lifting up off the ground though was the real challenge. She stepped around so that the boomerang was touching her back and pulled her right arm forward so the weapon was teetering on her shoulder.

She bent her body backwards and turned hiraikotsu so it was positioned at a throwing angle. She snapped her right arm forward and swung her body slightly to the left. The giant boomerang went about five feet.

_Well, _Kagome thought, _I was never really good with boomerangs in my time either._ She ran over to where the hiraikotsu had landed and picked it up once again.

_**Kagome, **_the sudden reoccurrence of the strange voice startled her, _**you have unmatched miko powers, use them.**_

_Unmatched power? _Kagome steeled herself. She then knew that she could do this. And in that moment, Kagome wasn't the frail, little, futuristic girl that Inuyasha had to save from her own recklessness. She was Kagome, the miko. Not the reincarnation, not the wench, nor the idiot, she was truly, Kagome.

She grabbed the hiraikotsu and got closer to the yokai, who studied the miko's sudden confidence boost with apprehension. It had seemed as if the little miko had gotten powerful, very powerful.

As she approached the yokai, she was searching inside herself, feeling around for her unlocked power, when she found it.

In the darkness inside her was an untouched orb of spiritual power, glowing bright pink, waiting for the day when she would unlock it.

Today was that day.

**(A/N: I was going to leave it there, but since I haven't updated in so long I'll finish)**

She reached out for the orb, and as soon as her mind entered it, her world imploded in a flash of pink energy.

The hiraikotsu suddenly became lighter on her shoulders, and it burst into pink flames, as her bow had, except the miko energy she was using now was much more developed.

The flames didn't burn her or the hiraikotsu, but the yokai knew that they were deadly to him.

Kagome picked the weapon up off her shoulder effortlessly, and bent back in preparation to throw it; with a new determination in her eyes she snapped her right arm forward and launched the weapon.

_"HIRAIKOTSU!"_ She screamed. The weapon shot toward the yokai, and curved before it made contact with the bear. The screech it let loose when the burning boomerang cut through its head was ear shattering, but Kagome stood tall as the creature dropped, its severed head landing in front of the body.

Unbeknownst to Kagome Inuyasha had awoken when she had unveiled her true powers, and now lay staring in disbelief at the girl in front of him.

All of Kagome's spiritual power had been used up when she lit the hiraikotsu on fire, and just now catching the boomerang in her right hand, did she realize how exhausted she was.

She dropped the hiraikotsu and fell on the hard ground, and before she entered the overbearing darkness she heard the whisper, _**Come child, **_before she truly fell unconscious.

Inuyasha watched a she fell to the ground, but before he could crawl over to her she was engulfed in a bright white light. The light was so intense he had to close his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

His golden eyes widened at the realization. "KAGOME!" He yelled, but there was no answer.

* * *

**Yeah! She finally defeated it! Hope you liked it. So thanks to my reviewers – **

**XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX ****– Review Appreciated!**

**Glon Morski – Thanks for the spelling thing, and I know she did do that, but this is set a little before that, and it doesn't follow the story line exactly.**

**Sunfire4224**** – Wow. Thanks, that means a lot to me! **

**Sangoscourage – I know, after you said that I went back and reread it, and I'm like oh yeah! Lol **

**Thanks you guys! And if it's not too much to ask, I would 25 reviews – I know that's I lot, but I hope it happens! Tell if you liked how I ended this or not – okay?**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** Sorry for the long wait, just had a bit of writers block. This is kinda short, so, bear with me.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sango awoke to a hanyou's loud shout of panic.

Now, she was used to the temperamental half-demon's mood swings, but he had never yelled like this. Unless, of course, it involved a certain black-haired miko.

Her head started to pound and she gave an unconscious groan of pain. Memories flooded her then, both painful and unwelcomed. A horrifically loud roar. The trembling of the earth. A giant bear yokai; probably the parent of the younger bear demon they killed earlier that day.

One memory came to her clearer than the rest though, the memory of her best friend standing alone against a demon that she – a fully trained demon slayer – would have had difficulty slaying.

She was actually afraid to open her eyes then, Inuyasha's shout of panic had told her all she needed to hear. Something terrible had befallen Kagome, and she couldn't take the loss of anyone else she cared for.

She opened her eyes, only to find that she was staring up at a cloudless blue sky, the smell of the earth overpowering everything else. Her head still hurt, so she slowly rolled onto her side to assess the damage, her panic rising when she heard Inuyasha shout for Kagome once more.

The first thing she saw was Kirara, the cat demon had awoke and was fully transformed and standing in front of her protectively, making sure that the threat was gone before nuzzling her master's leg in a comforting manner.

"Kirara," Sango whispered, moving her hand up so she could pet the neko's side. "It's alright, calm down."

Kirara physically relaxed as a result from Sango's reassuring words, and turned once again into a small two-tailed kitten. Now Sango could see beyond Kirara, and she gasped at the sight in front of her. The pure white bear yokai's body was now lying on the hard earth, its head quite a few feet away from its body. It was sprawled out in a pool of its own blood, clearly dead, and expertly slain.

_I was sure that Kagome was the only one of us left standing, _thought Sango, _but how did _Kagome _do this?_ She only then noticed the absence of her hiraikotsu, which she was sure, had fallen with her once she lost consciousness.

She propped herself up so that she was leaning forward with her elbows on the ground behind her, surveying the land trying to locate her beloved weapon.

As soon she tried to get up on her own, Kirara made a low growling noise in the back of her throat, and transformed once more to act as a crutch for Sango. This of course, caught the now frantic Inuyasha's attention.

He wheeled around to look at her, and she saw full blown panic and worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha?" she questioned. She then motioned to the dead yokai. "Who –"

"Kagome." He answered gruffly, obviously trying not to let his emotions control him. "I woke up and she was fighting it with your hiraikotsu." He roughly pointed to the discarded boomerang over to his left. "She had it glowing with some sort of miko power. It sliced clean through the bear's head." Sango opened her mouth to ask another question, but Inuyasha started to talk again.

"D*mnit!" he yelled. His fists clenched and his eyes alight with hatred. Hatred for what she didn't know. "If only I had been stronger, I could have stopped her form using all of her energy, and –"he stopped abruptly. She now knew that the hatred in his eyes was towards himself. But now there was something else in his eyes, something more unidentifiable. "D*mnit!"He yelled again. He bent down and punched the ground, furious at himself and the world for once again letting Kagome slip through his fingers.

Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha," she said calmly. "We can get through this, but I need to know, where is Kagome now?" He lifted his head and looked up at her. She saw sadness in his eyes, and that unreadable emotion.

"She's gone." He whispered, sounding defeated. "She disappeared into thin air."

Sango had no response for that.

* * *

**So, I guess that it wasn't that short, but still. I know it wasn't very good, so go easy on it. **

**So I feel that Sango is overlooked a lot, even though I didn't like her that much when they first introduced her, she grew on me. **

** I'm not that comfortable with swearing, even though Inuyasha does do it a lot, so if there are ever swears they are going to look like that. **

** There is no review limit on this, so review all you want, I'll update sometime in the next week, I promise.**

** So, **

** REVIEW! O.o **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Hey, so sorry for the wait, and HAPPY SUMMER! Big thanks to all my reviewers, and listen up –**

** If you like young justice stories, read my newest one, The Original Five, and PLEASE review!**

** Okay, onto the story.**

** A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry **

Chapter 8

Kagome had no idea where she was.

All she remembered was blacking out from loss of power, due to the fight with the giant bear yokai.

She quickly got up, but regretted it as soon as the walls started spinning, and she came crashing back down to the floor. She decided to survey her surroundings from her current position.

She was obviously lying in a small hut, the wooden floor boards and old tarnished walls gave it an old, yet homey look. There was a fire burning in the center of the room, and the walls were lined with shelves of herbs, and a bow and arrow were lying disregarded near the doorway. A silver sheathed sword was hung on the wall.

She put her hands under her and pushed up, bringing her body into somewhat of a sitting/leaning position. She heard footsteps nearing the closed door and quickly laid back down, pretending to still be unconscious.

The door the makeshift hut swung open with ease, and a small thud from the person's feet made their way across the room to the fire, they then sat down and she could hear the clunks and bangs as a pot was placed above the fire.

"I know you're awake, child. There is no use in pretending." The person said. Their voice was very feminine, making it clear that whoever this was, was a girl. Kagome mentally gulped and tried to get into her earlier sitting position, but got dizzy; although before she could hit the ground again; a soft hand came onto her back, helping her up.

_Well she certainly doesn't act evil. _Kagome thought. She opened her eyes, and was certainly surprised at what she saw.

Standing in front of her, was what seemed to be an older version of _heselfr._ She gasped in surprise and her eyes widened slightly, her hand flying to her mouth. The older version of Kagome smiled slightly, light wrinkles appearing around the corners of her eyes.

"Do not be afraid. I harbor no ill intentions toward you, Kagome." Now that she spoke more, Kagome could hear some of herself in this woman's voice.

"B-but, you, me, I mean, aren't we, what-?" Kagome stuttered, still not believing that she was talking to herself.

"If you are wondering, then yes, I am you – part of you, anyway." She took her hand off of Kagome's back and moved to the stew pot that contained the now boiling water. She took a container of herbs off of one of the shelves on the wall and threw them into the water. Kagome was still extremely lost.

"Okay," Kagome started. "How did I get here? All I remember is passing out after defeating that yokai, and I saw Inuyasha -"she gasped and suddenly sat up straight. "Inuyasha! And Sango, and Miroku, I just left them there! I don't even know if they're okay and – "Older Kagome laughed quietly, and Kagome didn't know if she was laughing at her or her outburst until she spoke.

"Do not worry Kagome; your friends are all safe. Thanks to you, of course." She said. Kagome was still inquisitive though.

"Okay, I guess that if I got lucky I could have maybe defeated it, but still, why am I here, and not in that clearing?" Older Kagome just smiled again.

"Do not doubt your abilities young one, for they are strong, just untrained; and for your second question, I pulled you away from there to help you here."

Kagome's mind was slowly putting the puzzle together in her mind, although a few key pieces were still missing. "But, nobody else besides me, Inuyasha, and my other friends were in that clearing, how did you pull me away?"

She threw more herbs into the stew pot and answered. "I was there, Kagome. As you have noticed, I look a lot like yourself, and that is because, I am." Kagome didn't miss a beat.

"What?" Things still weren't adding up. Older Kagome looked up from her stew pot.

"I was talking to you the entire time, Kagome; I was the one conversing with you during the battle, I lent you my strength to finish off the beast." Kagome gasped.

"You! You're the voice in my head!" Older Kagome stood up, looking down upon Kagome." But how?"

"Because I am your spiritual energy. I took the form of a physical being to help you understand what is going on more clearly. I left your body in order to train you properly in the ways as a miko."

Kagome gasped in realization. "But how can I use my miko powers if you are outside of my body?" Older Kagome stuck a hand out to Kagome who took it gingerly.

"Your powers are still in you, they are only being used slightly to make me." Kagome nodded.

"I understand. But one more question." Older Kagome nodded. "What is your name?It would be confusing to call you Kagome."

She helped Kagome to her feet. "You can call me Kanji."

**I know, suckish. So I hope that clears things up. So please review!**

**REVIEW! :D **


End file.
